


路上的东西不可以乱捡否则会后悔一辈子！（番外下篇）（宗凛）ED职业设定，宗介（犬→人）

by RottenTaro



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenTaro/pseuds/RottenTaro





	路上的东西不可以乱捡否则会后悔一辈子！（番外下篇）（宗凛）ED职业设定，宗介（犬→人）

下篇

*宗介黑化有

*SM成分有

*R18

意识恢复时，凛发现自己被放在床上，并没有发生家里被洗劫一空之类的事件。

身边的人似乎看穿了他的想法，发出断续的笑声。

转头，那还是宗介的脸。

「不...我不信...」他闭上眼睛，更多地是在对自己说。

「你信不信不重要，」男人终于失却了耐心，站起身来，一把掐住他的脖子，把他提起来，「你只需要满足我，宝贝。」说话的同时，他凑近他的唇瓣，色情地舔吻。

凛挣扎着想脱开钳制，但却一点没办法挣脱。混乱中，他对着舌头咬下去，但不知是不是因为潜意识的缘故，他并没有咬得很深。

但即便如此，鲜血还是蜿蜒着从嘴角流下来，划出鲜明的颜色。

「很有趣，小野猫。」对方丝毫不介意地舔了舔伤口，「但是，你的爪子该剪了。」

身体整个猛地压上，真正的兽齿毫不留情地咬上他的脖颈。

「啊！！！」凛刹那间瞳孔放大，疼得几乎要掉下泪来。还没等他喘息过来，心口又被狠狠地噬咬。

凛剧痛中想起，露出颈部是野兽交配时的性暗示，脖颈是最脆弱的地方，这个动作意味着生命的交付。

而心口...你想说什么呢？

我的身心，都属于你？

不知道是不是因为想起这个，他突然感到好过了一些。

乳首上的热度让他突然回神，「什么？！那里...不要...」男人趴在他身上舔噬他胸前的红点。「这里很敏感啊...你」看着全身染上浅红色，露出难忍表情的凛，体内的热流几近沸腾。

凛已经半挺硬了，强烈的羞耻感反而使他的身体愈发兴奋，在指尖划过肌肤时忍不住战栗。

「啊...唔嗯...」伤口上的刺痛渐渐消去，一种更深层的快感油然而生，全身的细胞都叫嚣着需要更多的满足，凛的口中逐渐逸出连绵的呻吟。

「好了，别太舒服了。」他猛然回神，接着头被猛地按下，抵上一个坚硬的巨物。「轮到你满足我了。」

 

阴|茎直直地塞入他的口腔，在进入的同时不断胀大，顶在凛喉口深处，让他难以呼吸。熟悉而陌生的雄性气息扑面而来，一下子使他头脑紊乱，失了分寸。

因为，这让他确认了一件事，这就是宗介。

这个认知令他愈发迷茫而困惑，也使他彻底失去抵抗的动力。

「唔..宗..宗介...」本能地发出求饶的信号。

「服从我。」宗介表情柔和些许，薄唇中却吐出格外残忍的话语。

「唔...嗯啊...」凛闭紧眼睛，努力不去思考其他，勉强地用舌头开始舔弄嘴中的分|身。

这是他第一次做口|交。

如何取悦面前的男人他毫无概念。

「啧，技术真差。」宗介不耐地用手捏住他的下颚强迫性地打开，「你弄疼我了。」

紧接着，他开始在凛口中激烈地抽|插。

被逼出生理性的泪水，凛泪眼迷蒙中不断摇头想要后退，但一次接一次的撞击却更加深入，让他无处可逃。

终于，宗介在他口中释放，精|液喷涌而出。

 

那是无比狂乱的一夜。

宗介不知在何种原因的驱使下爆发出了一直以来小心隐藏的黑暗面:要命的独占欲，施虐欲和对疼痛的迷恋。

他将凛的双手拷在床头，在没有润滑剂的情况下与他做|爱，他强迫他跪在地上像交媾的犬类一样接受他的临幸，他满意地舔噬他脸上激情过后的泪水，并亲吻他沾上水珠的睫毛，他享受他的求饶和他后来意识迷乱时淫浪的呻吟，他在他身上每个地方咬下青紫的痕迹，昭示对这具身体的控制权，他甚至捂住他的口鼻令他窒息，直到缺氧一刻他的肠道猛然收紧，达到高|潮。

那大概是凛看见过他最无情的样子。

但同时，

也是最深情的样子。

在濒临顶峰的一瞬，他听见身后的男人伏在他肩膀上，发出几不可闻的一声叹息。

「我还能再怎么爱你。」

这让他心脏被狠狠地揪紧，然后变得无比柔软。之前对他粗暴行为的怨怼，全部化为乌有，剩下的只有无限的心疼和汹涌的爱意。

凛撑起身体，转过头捧起宗介的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。

「那么用你能想到的任何方式爱我吧，我都会回应的。」

下一秒他就被猛然抱起，身体再一次被迫向男人敞开，承受又一波激烈的性|爱。

他这次的进攻全然没有技巧，却能从每个动作中感觉到满溢的情感。

原始的，纯粹的爱恋。

 

凛在第二天接近中午时醒来，全身酸痛到麻木。但所有伤痕都被细心地处理，体内也并无特殊的不适。

一如从前的温柔。

「你醒了，凛？」宗介担忧的脸映入眼帘，「身体还好吗？」

凛看着他笑出声来，「怎么变得那么老妈子了？昨晚不是超——强势的嘛？」

宗介有点困窘地转头，「我也不知道是怎么回事，有可能是发情期来了，意识不受控制。做了不好的事，抱歉。」

「什么呀？」凛嘟起嘴巴，「让你为了顾及我的感受压抑自己的情绪，而作为恋人的我却没有及时察觉。该道歉的是我才对。」

「诶？？」

「而且，」凛有点脸红地勾过他的脖子，在他耳边轻声说，「我意外地还蛮喜欢的，那样的宗介。」

宗介紧紧环抱住他，语气是显而易见的喜悦，

「那么，我可就不客气啦。」

以后，也请多多指教了，my master。

 

END


End file.
